The Flute Player's Tale
by Never-chan
Summary: «Kag∙Mir» They say when he plays his song, something magical happens. It's unexplainable, but the Heavens seem entwined with our world, enchanted by the graceful melody...
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** (Kag-Mir) _They say when he plays his song, something magical happens. It's unexplainable, but the Heavens seem entwined with our world, enchanted by the graceful melody..._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Flute Player's Tale**

**By: Vampira, the damned**

**-**

**-**

**(Start)**

**-**

**-**

_Ding, dong, ding_

_-_

The bells of the church tower rung loudly threw the night, as rain poured down on this world. Crying and yet washing us of all our faults

**-**

_Ding, dong, ding_

_-_

And alone, sat a man. His lean face was covered with tears of his own, as well as the skies, raven coloured hair was matted to his ivory skin. Lifeless he sat and watched as the water droplets hit the ground in a steady rhythm

**-**

_Ding, dong, ding_

The last of the bells were coming to an end and he sat alone, dying of heartbreak. Never again would he see her smiling face or feel her sensual kisses on his lips – he would never see her smiling face. She was gone – another spirit in the wind another star in the sky. Just Gone

**-**

_Ding, Dong, Ding_

_-_

As the last bell was struck, dead silence filled the air and his world began clouding over with blackness, which metaphorically engulfed his body. He was cold but so was his heart, why did she have to leave him? Why did it have to be her fate to be chosen? So many questions and no one to answer them

**-**

A ragged sob escaped his lips as he hung his head and cried into the security of his own embrace, his cries mingling with the howls of the wind, but no one heard.

**-**

You sometimes wonder if no one was around to hear, him then was he really making a sound? Due to the utter silence he was not sure, but it wasn't silent there just wasn't someone to soothe his pain – or to comfort the loss he was feeling. The knife that hit his heart like a bullet only ten times worse cause the bullet wasn't made for him

_"Kagome why did you leave me? Was I meant to die miserable without you – why? Kami I love you so much"_

_-_

000

**-**

Darkness

**-**

That was the one thing she remembered as she rot in this cell, how long had it been since she seen the outside world? Since the sun kissed her face? She had taken everything she had for granted, her family and friends, her love

**-**

Oh god, how she wished to be held by him one more time, to feel his hands roam over her body in that rough but yet oh so gentle way. She wanted to be able to tell him that she loved him, hear him say that to her. To make love one more time – if only she had known that this would be her fate then she would of never done the things she did

**-**

She would have spent more time with him then others she would appreciate things more at first glance. She'd be spontaneous and try new and different things each day and not take her freedom for granted, tears weld up inside her gray blue eyes and she cried.

**-**

Her sobs echoed in the distance bouncing off the cold brick walls. She could hear the thunder dancing outside of her prison but could see none of it; she was completely trapped, locked in this cage like a wild animal

**-**

**Why Kami? What have I done to ever make you hate me so much?**

_-_

000

**-**

When he didn't think he could cry anymore he just crawled up in ball and let the rain wash away his fears, though it didn't help much but he knew she wouldn't want him to give up on life she would want to see him move on and be happy.

**-**

Though no matter how hard he tried, when another woman was in his arms he only saw her – a goddess blessed into this world by the heavens. And he sometimes believed that the gods were jealous of his luck for they snatched her away from his hold and claimed her as their own

**-**

No, he would never move on, how could he just forget about someone like her? She made him smile when no one else could, she was there to chase away his fears when no one else would and when he sunk into his desires she was there to release them

**-**

She was his soul mate, his light in the darkness, and his angel amongst the demons. She was _his _and though it was selfish of him to want her here it just wasn't possible – perhaps in another life they would be together and would not endure such pain and heartache

**-**

Perhaps when he cried now, in years from now they would cry together? The thought alone brought some peace to his mind but was not enough to kiss away the pain for good. Was it selfish of him to want her to feel just as much pain? To make her suffer as he did now?

**-**

But he missed her so much, so very, _very _much – slowly he picked up the ordainment that was strapped to his leather belt, the last gift she gave him

**-**

A wooden flute, it's willow core shone in the rain – the finger pads were soft to the touch and gold lettering engraved the side; _let the music guide our souls, a love so strong Kagome _

_-_

His heart ache just reading the inscription but he couldn't turn away from it – a pale finder traced the words over and over so the indents were now in his finger from pressing to hard; _music guide our souls_

**-**

The first note was too high pitched to be called melodic, but eventually he warmed up to the wooden instrument and played soft notes one after another, he would play for her and their love…

**-**

**Darling I promise I will find you again and then we will be together**

**-**

**-**

**(Fin)**

**-**

**So what doeveryone think? Good, bad – hate, love? Just say it all in the wonderful reviews I know you're thinking of giving :)**

**So does anyone know who the people are? I'm sure most of you picked up that the man is heavily in love with Kagome but who is he and who's the woman? Well you'll have to guess cause I'm not saying anything (_clamps hand over mouth)_**

**-**

**:DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha**

**-**

**Vampira, the damned**


	2. Promises I, Questions II, Music III

**:Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… _(Stares out longingly from barred prison on unknown secluded island) _I wonder when my lawyer will find this damned place?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Flute Player's Tale**

_Promises I, Questions II, Music III_

**By: Vampira, the damned**

**-**

**-**

"Sometimes I find myself making love to my own misfortune."**-**_Norma O. Abrego_

**-**

**-**

(Start)

**-**

The sun was starting to fade behind the horizon; hues of pink and orange flooded the sky while in the distance faint lights were beginning to settle in the northern direction

**-**

Off in the distance was of the small village that stood a good couple hundred feet away from the forest, on the nearest hill top stood two figures, there shadows danced with another as the light cast upon there embraced forms

**-**

No words passed between them, it was not a time for words, just silence. Utter silence in which both took to basking in the comfort of another, silent tears streaked both faces running freely and uncaring

**-**

"I don't want you to go," said one of the two at last, but even with his masculine tone it could not mask the arising sadness and despair in his voice

**-**

"I must" cried the other, as her feminine form clung to body of her lover, she kept her eyes low not daring to look up knowing that if she did she would see all that she was loosing

**-**

"Please I beg of you, Kagome don't do this I love you too much! We could run off together we could go into hiding, anything just don't leave me alone" he pleaded, nuzzling his face deeper into her soft raven locks as his grip tightened

**-**

"You know it would never work, they would find us eventually and then the punishment would be greater – and I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt" she said tearing up, her voice cracked as she spoke and he shushed her whispering soft soothing tones

**-**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry – please don't Kagome I can't stand it when you are saddened, it only makes things worse" he whispered and she sobbed harder clutching his robes in her small fists

**-**

"It's not fair, Miroku – it's not fair. Just when things were looking alright someone or thing finds a way to crash us back down," sobbed the woman as her fists pounded onto his chest but he only held her tighter

**-**

"Oh Kagome –"

**-**

"Did you ever think I wanted to leave? Cause I don't, I want to stay and spend the rest of my years with you and our children to be able to wake up in your arms every morning and now …"

**-**

"No don't say that! We'll find a way to be together and all of our hopes and dreams will come true. We will overcome this and will be in another's arms soon" he cried as he tilted her head up and what he saw broke his heart. Violet met Sapphire and lips mingled with a chaste kiss, to seal the promise of two lovers

**-**

"But how can you be so sure?" she asked after they broke off, her sobs had ceased and she now took to finding contempt in his strong embrace

**-**

"Fate crossed our paths once before did it not? Why not again, I am determined that we were sent to this world to be with another no matter the heartache we face, were Soul mates you and I" he said lovingly his husky voice just above a whisper. He knew their time together was drawing to a close and soon they would no longer have another to hold just for the sake of it

**-**

"Miroku?"

**-**

"Hn?"

**-**

"Can you promise me one thing?"

**-**

Her voice was filled with such sorrow how could he say no? And even if he could, he wouldn't. These were there last moments together for who knows how long and he himself wasn't even sure if they would meet up again. Everything they had said, what he was reassuring them with was lies, false promises. But they did soothe away the pain temporarily so there was no harm in that. Looking down at her once more he saw the woman he loved, the only one he ever would "Anything darling"

**-**

"When I'm gone, could you tell our story to let the world know of us?"

**-**

"Kag …"

**-**

"Please Miroku, say you'll do it" her pleads were to much to bear, so he gave in not really sure weather or not he would fulfill the task but if it made her happy

**-**

"I will Kagome, for you"

**-**

"No, promise me!"

**-**

"I don't see why you're so insistent –" a harsh look was his answer. While raindrops pooled at her chin, falling from the gray havens of her stormy orbs. Pleading with him to understand, to what he did not know. But the irresistible urge, once again what it was he did not know, but it called to him. From the deep – singing his name, while the white lady rode her horse across the seas.

**-**

A sigh, defeated once again by the same penetrating gaze that captivated him so, he loved those eyes no doubt about it – he loved everything about her. But her eyes were most appealing, windows to the soul – either hers or whoever may look into them. To others it might have scared them, but to him it was bliss

**-**

"I promise"

**-**

That was all she needed to hear, raising herself ever so slightly to the tops of her toes her arms encircling around his neck there lips flooded with a passion so great it could chase away any harm to them, and both knew that wherever they might be nothing would ever tear them apart

**-**

"I love you"

**-**

"As do I, my love"

**-**

000

**-**

The rain had lifted a while ago, but the sun was being stubborn and decided to hide behind the thick mass of clouds still.

**-**

He was all alone now; though painful in some sense the rain had brought some sort of comfort. It was nothing like she could have done for him, but it helped – knowing somewhere on the other side of this storm, she was there thinking of him as well

**-**

Did she think of him?

**-**

He did not know, but he hoped so. Did she suffer like he did? Did she really love him as much as she said? Was she plotting their reunion like he? Did she care? Did it matter? Was she well? Was she being cared for, she had sensitive skin; smooth as satin and needed to be properly taken care of or else she turned edgy.

**-**

He should know, they were soul mates – they knew the other inside out. But if that was so, why did he doubt there love so much?

**-**

**She would never betray you, for god sakes she just sold her freedom for you and your already accusing her of such things!**

**-**

And yet, the other side of his conscious said the total opposite. Telling him of how his sweet, innocent, Kagome warmed her new masters bed every night. He, the farthest thing in her mind nowadays as she pleased her master all hours of the night until the rooster crowed in the morning

**-**

It was disturbing to think about, and it pained him so. And yet he couldn't shake the feeling, he wanted to believe it wasn't true, he did. He trusted her with all his heart but there was still that uncertainly.

**-**

Most would chop it off as male insecurities. Not realizing the fact that as they doubt their lover's faithfulness to them that it is in fact they, men, are the ones who do the backstabbing. But the mind works in funny ways, and when over taken by grief the responses converting threw the trauma department doesn't always make sense.

**-**

And so he sat, for a very long time indeed. He sat, brooding on the subject, that lead to so many unanswered question – questions, he didn't want to find the answer to and yet here he was, continuously asking them over and over. It was rather annoying come to think of it, but he couldn't help it.

**-**

000

**-**

Music. The essential of the soul, in life and death there is music, everywhere. It is never ending, nor beginning it is just there. Sweet bliss to ones ears as they take part in a melody

**-**

One might not know, but music leads to many things other than being swell on the ears. But rather is a very important trigger in a life, causing all sorts of emotions to stir. Thus, can mold itself to whatever the situation at bay may be.

**-**

Is that what draws us to it? Another unanswered question

**-**

All these feelings; happiness, hate, pain, loneliness, sorrow, anger, loss, guilt, emptiness, and sadness… everything is born from music. Each carrying a tune of its own, and living its own life

**-**

Music travels, from door to door and is a people person at times, until the mood changes. Music makes it own path, as its children; emotions, all take different routes to grandma's house. There could be a big bad wolf waiting for them, and other times the path could be sunny and bright.

**-**

Nothing is certain. As Music sings the song of Destiny as she craves into a stone. Music is entwined with Fate and all the holy powers that be. Music is power – music is anything and everything. Music is you; music holds you and caresses your soul. Music loves and hates you. Music may get angry or sad, depending on how you act. Music is a companion and yet is independent, just as much as music depends on you and you music.

**-**

This probably doesn't make sense, but in some odd way, or not, it does. Just open your ears and listen, the answer may come and it may not, depending on the voice of the music.

**-**

Lose your ears and you hear nothing, but close your ears and there is silence.

**-**

But whatever you do, just don't let go of either. Music can be touchy, and sometimes cries.

**-**

She knows what you feel, and hears your pain. You may think you're alone right now, and you may very well be so. But if you close your eyes and listen well enough you will hear a shy of a whisper. Unnoticeable to all, that is until the music gets louder until a fiesta is at your door. It will be so loud, screaming and yelling. Music will understand, though doesn't always show it properly and when you tell music to leave, music will.

**-**

But music's never truly gone just down the hall. Whispering softly, until you need music again.

**-**

And so as that young man, sat by the tree – finishing his brooding, he played his flute. _Let the music guide our souls, a love so strong Kagome _

**-**

The notes twisting into a graceful waltz as the flowers danced with the wind as their partner. And the though the sun still refused to shine, and the day seemed gloomy as well, Music heard and came across the lands

**-**

Making it out of the scary forest and on towards grandma's house, Music came to the young man's door with a fiesta. Though heartbroken and alone, he did not push Music away and let music stay. And for that music was grateful.

**-**

Music did not yell, and he did not ask music to leave. Instead they sat with another, hurting together. Music, having been just as alone as the man, listened to his story with ease and at the end of his tale, the young man was once more reduced to tears

**-**

Music turned to the man, as he set down his flute and said, "I shall be your soul mate"

**-**

The man wanted to protest, but music would hear none of it and firmly repeated the request again. Telling the young man, that he had hurt enough, and that like he Music was hurt as well. Seeing everyone music comforted eventually pushed music away again.

**-**

So the young man agreed to let music be his soul mate, but he also said there would be no guarantees that they could always be together, as his heart belonged to another, his lost love who he pined for

**-**

Music understood this and kindly reminded the young man that Music was also himself and understood everything, though the young man was doubtful he trusted Music's words and let him stay.

**-**

Happiness was an understatement for Music, who whistled gleefully doing loop-de-loops in the air until finally, after clearing his throat the young man caught Music's attention

**-**

"Where do you plan to go?" he asked softly and Music sobered as well, though keeping a trained eye on the willow flute

**-**

"That is a very beautiful flute you have their young man"

**-**

"Yes it is, my sweet heart gave it to me" said Miroku softly, his fingers dancing along the keys "But you already know that don't you Music?"

**-**

Music nodded "Don't worry you will find her soon, I shall make sure of it. For now I think this will be a good vessel for me, go across the lands with me and bring music to everyone. Let emotions be your children as well, and though it might take long I do believe eventually we will find your fair maiden"

**-**

A ghost of a smile was Music's reply, which was very pleasing seeing before the young man could only mourn, and cry. "Thank you for everything"

**-**

Music smiled "It was your own tune that called me, and now we shall call others giving them the same faith you sung only moments before, so how about it? Head west – towards the setting sun?"

**-**

Miroku nodded faintly as he watched music bid him one last farewell before slithering into the willow flute – he watched as the writing glowed a deep crimson colour before warmth spread all over his body. Picking up the flute he placed it in his pocket, and set in the decided direction.

**-**

West it was, already feeling like a better man he breathed into the fresh new air. Up above the sun shyly peeked over the whitening clouds, as birds chirped happily as they flew insanely from trees to tree – though some unfortunate and actually hitting a couple. But still, they were the least of his worries. And right now, as corny as it sounded, it was music to his ears

_-_

_Thwak! _**Well there went another birdie**

**-**

Ding Dong Ding 

_-_

**Just you wait Kagome, I will come find you and then we can finally be together… **

**-**

In the distance, the soft chimes of the bells rung loud and clear. Signaling the journey, of a determined man with his mind-of-its-own-flute as they set off to bring the world music.

**-**

**-**

(Fin.)

**-**

**:Vampira:** Chapter 2 here! So what did everyone think of the first chappie?

**:Chibi Inuyasha:** Feh!

**:Vampira:** _gushes _normally I would get mad, but you are so Kawaii! _(Grabs Chibi-Yasha in death grip embrace)_

**:Chibi Yasha:** Lemme go you incompetent girl

**:Vampira:** _hurt look _don't you love me Inu?

**:Chibi Yasha:** _disgusted look _hells I don't, Kagome's mine wench and no where in the plan does it include YOU!

**:Vampira:** watering eyes but - …

**:Chibi Yasha:** forget it girl, hey! What? No, – DON'T CRY!

**-**

**This chapter has been sitting on my computer FOREVER:P I actually wrote half of it a hour after I wrote the first chapter – and even then I never posted the first chapter until two weeks after I wrote it… so you can see if I am finally finishing off this chapter, what my progress in life is… (You can also tell this is written a VERY long time ago as I still have the "cute" little convo's with characters… pathetic really) **

**Right, so tell me what you think please! I'll try to update more, but no guarantees… that is if anyone still reads this fic. I really screwed myself over if no reviews come, Hm – how interesting…**

**Ne, till then **

**-**

**Vampira **


End file.
